1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet sprayheads, and more particularly to a sprayhead for a kitchen faucet with both spray and aerate modes, the sprayhead including a volume control for reducing/increasing the volume of water when the sprayhead is in spray mode, but with no affect on the volume of water when in aerate mode.
2. Description of the Background
Faucets, especially kitchen faucets, are commercially available in numerous designs and configurations. Many are equipped with spray heads which are intended to improve or change the water spray pattern. Some modern faucets include a pull-out spray head. Some of these include a selector to dispense either an aerated stream or spray pattern. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,837 to Nelson et al. issued Sep. 6, 2005 shows a faucet spray head assembly with a diverter valve to control water flow patterns.
A volume control would be helpful with a spray pattern, but is unnecessary with the aerated stream. No known pull-out kitchen faucet spray heads include both the selector for an easy switch from aerate mode to spray mode, plus a volume control for the spray mode that does not affect the aerate mode flow. Therefore, there is a need for an improved sprayhead that delivers water in a desirable and uniform manner, in selectable spray and aerate modes, with a volume control for reducing/increasing the volume of water when the sprayhead is in spray mode, but with no affect on the volume of water when in aerate mode.